


Knowing That I Could Count On Them For Anything:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Memories, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thinking, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It was a bright day in Honolulu, For once there is no trouble, Five-O is caught up on everything, or catching up, Danny thinks about the seven years on the island?, What does he think of it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Knowing That I Could Count On Them For Anything:

*Summary: It was a bright day in Honolulu, For once there is no trouble, Five-O is caught up on everything, or catching up, Danny thinks about the seven years on the island?, What does he think of it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was doing a coffee run for his friends, & teammates, He found that the day was pretty quiet, but that could change at any minute, & he really hopes that the bad guys would take it easy on them, But not likely. He went to their favorite coffee spot, found a parking spot easily, & headed inside of the place.

 

When he put in his order, he stood off to the side, & went into an daydream trance, where he was thinking about his friends, & how much each of them means to them. (1): Officer Kono Kalakaua, He admires her for her kickass attitude, & also eager to learn so much for him, & the other men on the team, He is so glad that he got to know her.

 

(2}: Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Danny admires him for his zen-like calmness, Plus, He could always go to him, If there is a problem for him too big to be solved alone, He proved himself time & time again, That he can be trusted with his life, & his children's. He is proud to call the handsome native his friend for the past seven years.

 

(3): Captain Lou Grover, Danny finds it refreshing to find another cop that is a parent, who sometimes can't think like other cops, Plus, He proves that he there for the long haul, He is glad to meet a fellow mainlander, so they get along perfectly, Danny **_will always_** be there for him, like he is there for him,  & his children.

 

(4): Finally, Commander Steve McGarrett, He thought of the former seal as a pain in the ass, But, He grew on him, & he would do anything for him, They faced incredible challenges together, & will continue to do so, He _is_ his brother, pure  & simple, & he will always make sure that he comes back to the ohana safe, & sound.

 

He was brought back to the present from his thoughts, cause his order was up, He smiled, & thanked the girl, & hurried back to the palace, so they can all have breakfast, as they were catching up on some paperwork. When he got in, They helped him out, "You're the best, Danno", Steve said with a smile, "Thanks for this, Williams", Lou said, as he was making his way back to his office, "I am getting lunch for everyone, You pick," The Ex-Surfing Pro said, as she went into her own office. "I am gonna teach you spear fishing, Thanks for this, Brah", Chin said, as he winked at him.

 

Danny took his own stuff with a chuckle, **"Yeah, They maybe a crazy bunch, but they are ohana, & knowing that I could on them for anything makes **_me_** feel better"** , he thought to himself, as he went into his office, & started on his share of the paperwork.

 

The End.


End file.
